1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to lottery games. More particularly, the invention relates to a lottery game in which winning numbers are determined by an accompanying game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally a lottery chooses its winner by means that is not affected by action of lottery players. For example, in a raffle game, a winner is chosen by selecting a winning number from a set of numbers, and the selection is not affected by each player's action. Some lotteries have taken a different approach, in which the winning number is indirectly affected by players. An example of this approach is “Darkhorse Wagering” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,797. Darkhorse Wagering permits a player to make selections that affect the outcome of the game, and the least popular player selection is chosen to be the winner. In Darkhorse Wagering the winner is always the least popular player selection, which means that majority of players will not win most of time, and they may lose interest in the game in the long run. Therefore, it is to an extension lottery game in which players who make popular choices may occasionally win that the present invention is primary directed.